Nosso Refúgio
by cleidescully
Summary: Uma oneshot bem fluffy e romântica com Odanna-sama e Aoi. Para lidar com a frustração do anime terminar sem beijo e por que com tanto amor entre estes dois, falta mais romance.


Depois do sucesso da cerimônia, Aoi voltou finalmente para casa... casa, ela ria de si mesma ao perceber o quão familiar Tenjin-ya tinha se tornado para ela. É fato que ela se afeiçoou pelos novos amigos que fez em Orio-ya, e sua estada lá acabou não sendo o pesadelo que seu desespero inicial anunciava, mas longe de considerar a pousada nas terras praianas do Sul como um lar, um lugar onde ela gostaria de se instalar e viver sua vida.

Na verdade, nem mesmo no reino aparente, se sentia como no Moonflower, seu pequeno restaurante no mundo oculto. Nenhum amigo ou amiga de faculdade, era fiel como Ginji, seu querido benfeitor. E nunca seu coração se sentiu tão inquieto por um homem, como fazia por Odanna-sama.

Este último pensamento a fez corar fortemente, mesmo estando sozinha, tinha vergonha de admitir até para ela mesma o quanto ele se tornara importante para ela, por tudo que passaram, e por todas as inúmeras vezes que ela a protegeu, salvou e apoiou. Mas não era só por ser também um benfeitor, que seu coração disparava ao pensar no Oni – que não cansava de se auto proclamar seu marido - Odanna era imprevisivelmente charmoso, seu olhar parecia atravessá-la, ele parecia saber antes dela, do que ela necessitava, sua presença a agitava de tal forma que sentia como se atiçasse todas as células de seu corpo, era como se ficasse mais desperta, mais sensível cada vez que ele se aproximava.

Aoi se considerava uma moça séria e concentrada, não era dada a ilusões, não tinha muitos amigos, e diferente das outras moças da sua idade, não se apaixonara na escola e nem mesmo na faculdade. Para ser sincera consigo mesma, ela guardava uma ideia fixa, uma imagem do ayakashi que a salvara na infância, como seu ser ideal.

Estando no Kakuriyo, as lembranças do tempo que quase morreu voltaram mais e mais, até que conseguiu uma confissão de Ginji confirmando estar presente a ajudando naquela época, mas para sua surpresa, lembrou-se e teve a confirmação, de que seu amigo não foi o único a lhe salvar... havia outro ayakashi, outro que se arriscou, que moveu o mundo oculto para conseguir o alimento que mudaria seu destino e lhe livraria da morte certa, e que prometera voltar para que ela se casasse com ele.

Seria por isso que nunca se apaixonou por um rapaz comum como todas suas colegas? Por que ela sabia que ELE a buscaria para cumprirem seu destino juntos? Mas que destino era este?

Esses pensamentos faziam seu coração disparar ainda mais... por que Odanna se arriscaria para salvar a vida de uma criança insignificante que ele mal conhecia? Qual sua conexão com seu avô? E por que todas as vezes que ela o questionava, ele se negava a assumir o óbvio? Por que, desde que voltou do sul, sentia tanta vontade de vê-lo, todos os dias, toda hora?

Sempre que cozinhava, gostaria de levar uma porção para que ele provasse, sempre que ia dormir, pensava se ele ainda estaria acordado, atribulado com o volume de trabalho que ela sabia que alguém que tudo prevê sempre tem... para si mesma ela confessava, que gostaria de ser mais ousada e ir até o prédio principal levar um chá, um lanche para que ele pudesse relaxar um pouco, queria muito poder também cuidar dele, como ele cuidava dela.

Apesar da vontade ser mais urgente a cada dia, e pelos pequenos encontros rápidos, toques casuais em sua cabeça, em seu braço, serem cada vez menos satisfatórios. Fato é que sendo ambos tão ocupados, em um mês de volta, tiveram poucas chances de conversar sobre tudo que passaram naquele período.

Aoi chegou a fazer um jantar para agradecer ao mestre, mas seria ingrata se não convidasse os outros funcionários de Tenjin-ya que se empenharam para salvá-la e lhe dar apoio. Sua timidez não permitia convidar Odanna-sama para passar um tempo sozinho com ela, por mais que no fundo ela soubesse que desejava retornar àquela convivência mais íntima que o anonimato em Orio-ya lhes permitiu.

Esses pensamentos a deixavam muito agitada, quando pensava em fazer algum movimento em direção ao mestre ogro do Tenjin, sentia um calor no rosto, um frio no estômago, não conseguia concluir os pratos que fazia. Precisava sair para respirar um ar puro, não conseguiria fazer nada agora, antes de arejar a cabeça e acalmar o coração. Iria buscar algumas garrafas ramune na montanha, para testar uma receita nova, o ar puro a renovaria e espantaria esses pensamentos estranhos de ficar à sós com o Odanna que a atormentavam nestes dias, quase que incessantemente.

Abriu a porta do Moonflower e sorveu a beleza do outono no Kakuryio. Se quando ela chegou, tudo era uma explosão de flores cor de rosa voando por toda parte, agora, tudo era vermelho, dourado, ferrugem... as árvores se pintavam das cores da nova estação e os fragmentos cor de sangue enchiam o ar debaixo das arvores, colorindo o chão. Lembrava muito a estação em Quioto, com seus templos milenares que tanto a encantavam quando visitava a cidade para provar sua gastronomia com seu avô. O Kakuriyo ainda era mais lindo e exuberante, como se o reino comum fosse uma cópia em uma paleta menos saturada de toda beleza do mundo oculto.

Caminhou devagar montanha acima, através do bambuzal, aquele lugar também lhe trazia paz, e a alegria de boas lembranças... Quantas vezes subiu a montanha para buscar ingredientes, ou para ver os gatinhos de tubo de Byakuya? Seu pensamento passeou até o dia chuvoso em que subiu a montanha pela primeira vez, com o mestre. Seu coração disparou, as borboletas em seu estômago acordaram novamente... "Será que não consigo fazer nada sem me lembrar dele? Deve ser algum tipo de feitiço!"

Incontrolavelmente, as lembranças daquele dia chuvoso voltaram uma a uma à sua mente, a presença ao mesmo tempo imponente e gentil do mestre segurando seu guarda-chuva, a proximidade calorosa dele, o aroma masculino e gostoso que seu corpo desprendia – e a fazia se sentir protegida, feminina, amada – a voz agradável e tranquila. Foi a primeira vez que se sentiu tão próxima dele, que sentiu pela primeira vez esse frio na boca do estômago, tremores no corpo, respiração acelerada... e se repreendeu pelo quanto ele conseguia impactá-la só por estar presente.

Lembrar-se de ter secado seus cabelos macios e tão brilhantes a fez sentir uma sensação gostosa, uma alegria no coração... podia tanto acontecer de novo! Ter um motivo trivial para tocá-lo... será que se acontecesse agora, ela seria menos tímida? Aceitaria seu elogio ao invés de virar constrangida, negando o que no fundo também já sentia? Ele era tão bonito, tão seguro, sua presença as vezes a deixava sem ação, afinal, era ela apenas uma menina comum, sem atrativos de beleza ou personalidade que a fizessem se destacar no reino comum. Tendo se acostumado a ser invisível, de repente ser notada por um homem tão marcante e desejado, cercado de pessoas e poder, era desconcertante demais para ser verdade.

Se repreendeu por estar de novo perdida em pensamentos sobre ele, sabia que no fundo, sempre que subia a montanha, desejava encontra-lo naquela cabana vazia e escondida, e que pudesse de novo passar momentos só com ele. Não queria se frustrar, como em todas as vezes depois da primeira vez que foi àquele lugar, e que ele irremediavelmente não estava lá... ele era sempre tão ocupado, tão requisitado... hoje não seria diferente, melhor não desejar para não se frustrar.

Caminhou montanha acima, passou pelas termas, ainda mais belas com seu vermelho destacado pelas cores de outono da paisagem. Avistou ao longe a cabaninha de Odanna. Era uma tarde típica de outono, o sol dourado do dia frio deixava tudo mais bonito, e nostálgico. À luz dourada a casinha parecia ainda mais surreal do que já era.

Ao perceber que a porta da varanda estava aberta, o coração de Aoi disparou, mas ela ainda não queria criar expectativas para se frustrar, podia ser qualquer funcionário do Tenjin... no meio da tarde, em um dia últil, muito dificilmente seria Odanna-sama. Ele estava sempre ocupado recebendo hospedes importantes, participando de reuniões, jantares, resolvendo problemas.

Tentou entrar da maneira mais silenciosa possível, para não incomodar quem quer estivesse lá. Abriu a porta da cozinha para se encaminhar ao móvel onde ficavam guardadas as garrafas. A luz dourada que entrava pela varanda, pintava o espaço central da cabana. No centro do cômodo estava ele: Odanna-sama! Vergava seu quimono preto com a capa formal de frio, estava assentado com as pernas cruzadas, tomando calmamente uma dose de chá quente. Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais sobrenaturais sobre a luz dourada do entardecer. Ele olhava para fora, completamente absorto em seus pensamentos... em que estaria pensando? Se perguntava Aoi.

Ele então pareceu retornar ao tempo e espaço presente e notar que não estava só. Seus olhos brilhantes como um par de rubis perscrutavam o cômodo, e então fizeram contato com os orbes de cor lavanda da moça, também banhados de um tom irreal pelo dourado do sol. Ao perceber que estava em sua companhia favorita, sorriu com uma sinceridade que fez o coração de Aoi falhar uma batida.

Altamente constrangida, devido à sua timidez, a moça ficou desconcertada, pensou em pegar logo o que foi buscar e sair fugida da situação. Entretanto, sua agitação foi interrompida pela voz calma e aveludada do lindo homem _: "Vejo que veio buscar ingredientes para o restaurante, minha incansável noiva... mas, que tal fazer uma pausa no trabalho e me fazer companhia? "_

Como que hipnotizada, Aoi caminhou até ele, sem desviar os olhos por um minuto, como que presa pelos encantos daquele olhar cheio de promessas de uma vida repleta de amor. Ela se assentou sobre os calcanhares de frente a ele, próxima, mas a uma distância segura para que ele não percebesse a quão abalada ela estava, trêmula apenas por vê-lo.

Ele havia terminado seu chá e lhe ofereceu uma dose, ela não aceitou, a agitação de antes tinha retornado, não conseguiria beber ou comer nada naquela presença atraente e magnética, tamanha era o efeito que ele fazia sobre suas emoções.

Ela olhou para baixo perante o olhar firme, decidido e insistente de Odanna, então, voltou seus olhos para ele, ainda encabulada, dizendo _"Me desculpe, eu sei que este lugar é seu refúgio quando precisa descansar ou pensar em algo... não queria te atrap_..." Antes que ela terminasse a frase, ele falou delicadamente _"Como da outra vez repito, para mim é um prazer raro poder passar algum tempo sozinho com você._ "

Aquela fala amorosa, dita de maneira tão doce, trouxe muitas emoções à tona no coração de Aoi, primeiro uma gratidão imensa, por tudo que ele fez por ela, um afeto profundo, por seu jeito brincalhão e ao mesmo tempo tão sábio de resolver as coisas, uma alegria imensa, por estar ao lado dele, só com ele... e um desejo – quase inconfessável – de tocá-lo sem se censuras e sem reservas. Seus olhos transpareceram essa enxurrada de emoções, enchendo-se de lágrimas que ela segurava para não caírem.

Odanna parecia surpreso e preocupado, levou sua mão ao rosto de sua amada humana, acariciando-a, querendo saber o que havia de errado, falou baixinho, como se ela fosse o bem mais precioso e frágil do mundo "O que foi minha querida? " Ela segurou-lhe a mão, e aconchegou seu rosto nela, fechando os olhos, deixando duas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, não conseguia mais manter seus sentimentos em cheque, uma vez que ele era tão transparente a demonstrar seu amor profundo, escrito naqueles olhos.

Ela então abriu os olhos, sorriu, e disse "Eu estou apenas feliz por estar aqui, estou feliz por estar de volta e por passar este momento à sós com você! " Para surpresa do mestre de Tenjin-ya, ela depositou um beijo afetuoso na palma da mão dele que lhe acariciava o rosto.

Odanna pareceu então, contagiado pelo momento de extrema emoção, se aproximou dela, descruzando as pernas, de forma que cada uma de suas pernas se posicionasse ao lado de Aoi que também se aproximou e se encontrava ajoelhada de frente para ele. Estavam cara a cara, perdidos nos olhos um do outro, nenhuma palavra era vocalizada, mas uma verdade eterna era dita, podia ser lida por qualquer um que assistisse aquela cena.

Os tons do sol poente, agora pintavam a sala de cor de fogo, e o desejo nos olhos de Odanna não podiam ser disfarçados, ele nem queria disfarçar mais, ele nunca quis... ele sempre disse abertamente – mesmo que Aoi não o levasse totalmente a sério – que a queria para ele. O que ela não sabia, é que mais do que isso, mais do que ter uma esposa humana, ou casar-se com a neta de Shiro Tsubaki, ele a amava, muito mais do que ela podia imaginar, há muito mais tempo do que ela pudesse mensurar... o desejo mais profundo de sua alma, era ser correspondido, e ele custava a acreditar no sentimento que lia naqueles olhos violetas...

Não conseguiu resistir nem mais um segundo, posicionando as mãos nas costas de Aoi, a puxou para um abraço. Queria senti-la em seus braços, queria ficar assim para sempre, queria que ela dormisse envolvida por ele todas as noites, queria acordar sentindo o cheiro dela em suas roupas, em sua cama, a desejava tanto que o ar lhe faltava.

Ela não resistiu ao abraço, o que o fez se sentir aliviado e esperançoso. Ao contrário do passado, ela relaxara em seus braços, envolvendo seu pescoço com os seus, as mãos pequenas e delicadas acariciando os cabelos de sua nuca, o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço, enquanto ele sentia o perfume de seus cabelos, e roçava de leve a pele delicada da lateral de seu pescoço com os lábios. Ele precisava beijá-la, não conseguia se conter.

Aoi parecia ter seu mesmo pensamento, pois ainda em seu abraço, se afastou o suficiente para encará-lo, seus olhos estavam tão próximos, os narizes quase se encostando, conseguiam sentir a respiração um do outro roçar seus lábios lhes causando arrepios de antecipação.

Odanna subiu uma das mãos para a nuca de Aoi, e a olhou mais uma vez nos olhos, como a pedir uma permissão velada para o que ia fazer, e então, selou seus lábios sobre os dela. Sentiu o suspiro de sua amada, e ela relaxar em seus braços. Sua boca era macia sob a dele, a sentia suavemente entreaberta, como um convite para aprofundar o beijo, que foi aceito para ele.

Aoi nunca havia beijado um homem, seus instintos, entretanto ditavam a regra, no cômodo vazio, no meio da montanha, somente os sons daquele beijo podiam ser percebidos, o que fazia com que seu coração se disparasse ainda mais e o prazer daquela carícia se aguçasse. Ficaram um tempo, explorando os lábios, se perdendo nas novas sensações. Se separaram então, ofegantes, se olhando ainda desejosos de mais beijos.

Odanna capturou seus lábios de novo, antes que ela falasse algo, a pegou de surpresa acariciando seu lábio inferior com a língua, e penetrando sua boca provocando novas sensações. Aoi inexperiente, procurava seguir lhe o ritmo, e logo ambos estavam totalmente absortos em um beijo tórrido e apaixonado.

Interromperam o beijo, e permaneceram abraçados, Odanna sussurrou em seus ouvidos "Eu te amo, Aoi, há tanto tempo que não sei nem te explicar". Ela se afastou para olha-lo nos olhos, dizendo "Também te amo, muito!" A moça disse estas palavras do fundo de seu coração. Se aquele lugar era o refúgio de Odanna-sama, o temido ogro do Tenjin-ya, o refúgio dela era qualquer lugar em que ele estivesse.

Ficaram assim abraçados, se beijando apaixonadamente, até que o sol começou a se pôr no horizonte. Odanna então levantou, dando a mão a sua amada, guiando-a até a varanda para assistirem juntos o espetáculo da natureza. "Você tem tarefas no Moonflower, minha amada? " Aoi corou ao escuta-lo a chamando assim. "Na verdade, Ginji já deve estar me aguardando para desenvolvermos uma receita nova. " Odanna sorriu para ela, e deu um assovio, Sasuke apareceu prontamente diante deles e seu mestre ordenou: "Sasuke, avise ao Ginji-san que Aoi não trabalhará hoje à noite, e que ela está comigo, portanto me encarregarei de leva-la de volta ao Tenjin. E quanto a você, seus serviços aqui em cima estão dispensados por hoje..."

Aoi corou ao perceber que agora estaria sozinha de fato com o mestre, mas não tinha dúvidas que confiava nele e desejava estar ali. Ele se assentou na varanda para assistir ao pôr do sol, convidando Aoi a se assentar à sua frente, sendo envolvida por seus braços. Sentia a respiração de Odanna em seu ouvido, despertando completamente todos seus sentidos.

Quando o sol se pôs, deixando apenas um traço rosa no horizonte, e as estrelas começaram a aparecer uma a uma, ela se virou para beijar novamente seu noivo. Se perderam sem tempo para voltar nos beijos que há tanto tempo desejavam trocar, mas sem coragem de tomar a iniciativa. Aoi sabia que criariam belas lembranças nesta noite, neste lugar especial, que desde o início, fora para o amor deles um doce refúgio.


End file.
